Aftermath
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Warning: contains minors using drugs. A quick oneshot; Sasuke is strongly influenced by his brother's ex-boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. But does the blond actually love him or is he just a subsitute for Itachi? NaruSasu


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**WARNING: This story contains minors (as in high school and middle school students) using drugs.**

**AN: I have no idea where this story came from...**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura cried as she hurried down the stairs, not caring about the younger students that she pushed out of her way.

The Uchiha looked around the school's courtyard, figuring out his best possible escape plan. He spotted an open gate that wasn't congested with other kids and made a run for it. He didn't get far when a different voice called out his name.

"Yoo-hoo, Sasu-chan!"

The raven-haired teen halted in his steps. _'Ignore him, Sasuke. You can do this! Just ignore him…'_

"Sasuke, don't be a stranger, man!"

Sasuke sighed in defeat and turned around to see a blond-haired teen that was leaning against a baby blue '65 Mustang. He looked off to his right to see Sakura running towards him, waving her hand like a maniac to get his attention. Although his decision wasn't the safest, he quickly dashed towards the blond teen. "I need a ride, dobe."

"Say the magic word." Uzumaki Naruto sang.

"Please?" Sasuke's voice was filled with urgency.

"Actually, it was 'lotion', but 'please' will suffice." He opened the passenger seat door, which was the door he had been leaning against. "Hop in, Princess."

* * *

"Here."

Sasuke stared at the joint that was presented to him and then glanced at Naruto. "Seriously?" he asked incredulously. This was the first time Naruto ever offered him drugs. He'd given him cigarettes and alcohol, but always said that drugs were for _big_ kids.

"Yeah, what the hell; you'll be out of eighth grade next week and then you're officially in high school." Naruto extended his hand out a little further and watched with half lidded eyes as the younger boy took the joint. "You're going to feel the need to cough, but try to hold it for five or seven seconds."

Sasuke looked down at the small stick in his hand and then warily brought it to his lips where he inhaled from it. He began choking on the smoke immediately, diaphanous white clouds spewing from his mouth. A blush spread on his face when the blond began laughing at him. When he calmed down, he lifted the marijuana stick to his mouth again and took a drag from it, but not as long as he did the first time. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he resisted the urge to cough and when five seconds was up, he opened his mouth to release the smoke along with a soft cough. He turned his head to look at Naruto who was grinning at him.

"Good job, princess." the older boy said huskily and took the joint from his hands. He put it to his own lips and five seconds later released the smoke. Leaning his head back against the seat, Naruto watched the massive clouds that passed overhead, leaving shadows on the ground.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.

Said teen turned his head to look at the Uchiha.

"Kiss me." He knew what he was saying was stupid. Naruto didn't love him; he loved his brother Itachi. They had been going out for three years, but just last year, Itachi dumped Naruto for another guy named Deidara. Why? Because Deidara was the same age as Itachi and they were going to move into an apartment together. Sasuke had always had a crush on his brother's boyfriend but never admitted it until a week after Naruto and Itachi broke up. Naruto never returned his feelings verbally, but he began to hang out with Sasuke. He picked him up from school and drove him to places like the mall or the movies. It wasn't until seven months ago that Naruto introduced him to alcohol and smoking. They were things that Itachi had familiarized with him. That's when it occurred to Sasuke that he was simply Itachi's replacement. Even so, he would get drunk with the older boy and let him touch him wherever he wanted to. They even had sex a few times, but only when they were completely smashed and couldn't register what they were doing.

Smirking, Naruto eagerly leaned over from the driver's seat and pressed his lips against the younger boy's. He prodded Sasuke's lips with his tongue and was granted access right away. He explored the cavern with his appendage for some time before pulling back and handing Sasuke the joint again. Naruto sat there and simply watched as Sasuke finished the joint, commenting on how he should wait a while after each inhale or how long it will take for the affects of the marijuana to appear. Thirty minutes later, it was apparent to Naruto that Sasuke was officially on his first high streak. And it was pretty damn funny. He had seen how all kinds of people act when they were high, but he never expected the Uchiha to be the kind who becomes loud and stupid.

"I-I mean...she stuffs her bra! There is no way she's that big! Right?" Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide eyes, waiting for his question to be answered.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged. He had no idea who Sasuke was referring to. "Princess," he began in a melodious tone. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Sasuke began to giggle, his face flushed. He climbed out of his seat and over the car door, not bothering to open it. He dropped into the tall grass and began laughing loudly as he rolled away from the car. "I'm Mr. T, foo'!"

Naruto grinned and got out of the driver's seat, opening the door like a normal person unlike Sasuke. He went running after the middle school student who was simply rolling around in the grassy field. "Sasuke! You're not black!"

"Fuck you, dobe! It's African-American!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Even when Sasuke was high, he was politically correct. "Get your ass back here, Uchiha! You're going to roll into town if you keep that up!" He stopped chasing after the raven and put his hands on his hips as Sasuke began turning in the opposite direction, heading straight for him. When Sasuke bumped into his legs, he squatted down and pinched Sasuke's cheeks between his fingers. "Princess, you're such a crazy asshole." He laughed at how hilarious the younger boy looked and at the fact that Sasuke was even allowing him to do this.

"Shut up." Sasuke groaned. "Give me your man babies."

"You don't have ovaries." Naruto chuckled and released Sasuke's face. He placed his hands on the shorter boy's stomach and pushed up his shirt. "My poor babies don't have any where to live." He dropped to his knees so that he could lean down and nuzzle the pale belly with his nose. Naruto suppressed his laughter at the deafening shriek that Sasuke made. The Uchiha was extremely sensitive _everywhere_, which turned the blond on for some reason; probably because it was so easy to get him in the mood. He dipped his tongue into Sasuke's bellybutton and peered up at the quivering boy from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, dobe! Don't, that's the wrong hole..." Sasuke gasped and began giggling again. "Gondor has no pants! Gondor needs no pants!"

Naruto sighed at sat up. He stared down at Sasuke who was grinning like a fucking mental patient.

"Do not disturb the pants! The pants of Gondor!"

Naruto stood up and looked to the west where the sun was beginning to lower. Since this was Sasuke's first time getting high, it was most likely going to last a good four or five hours, and even then he was going to have to wait another hour before he was going to be good enough to be seen by his parents. Naruto knelt down and reached into Sasuke's school pants pocket to retrieve his cell phone.

"Rape! He's raping my pants!" Sasuke yelled.

The blond ignored him and flipped open the phone. He texted Sasuke's father in mother, posing as the younger boy, saying that he was going to be sleeping over at a friend's house tonight and that he'll call them later. A few seconds after he sent the message, Sasuke's phone began to vibrate, and he held his breath when he saw Itachi's face pop up on the screen indicating that the older Uchiha was calling. Naruto hesitated for a moment before answering. "H-hello...?"

"_Naruto? Why do you have Sasuke's phone?"_

Itachi had no idea that he and Sasuke...did _stuff_ together. He thought for a moment before saying, "Oh, is that whose phone this is? I just found it lying around in a field."

"Naruto! Give me your keys!" Sasuke demanded suddenly, pulling at Naruto's blue jeans.

"_Was that Sasuke?" _Itachi asked, his voice darkening a bit.

"W-what?" Naruto laughed nervously. "No! Don't be silly. That was Kiba. He's being a drunken idiot right now; ignore him."

Sasuke began swaying back and forth, pulling back on Naruto's clothing. "Foxy, foxy, what's it gonna be? Foxy, foxy, gimme your Goddamn keys!" he sang horribly out of tune before stuffing his hand into Naruto's pocket. He pulled out the blond's keychain that was connected to his house and car keys and laughed at his victory before he began running to the car.

"Damn it, Sasuke, get back here!" Naruto dropped the phone on the ground and ran after the raven. He caught him by the waist when they were just a few feet form the vehicle and they toppled over onto the ground. He yanked the keys from Sasuke's hand and glowered at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled and shook Sasuke by the shoulder.

"Fuck you! Why don't you love me?" Sasuke shouted back, smacking Naruto's hand off him. He glared at the dumbfounded expression Naruto wore. "I've done everything you've wanted me to. I've gone to your stupid parties with your even stupider friends. I've smoked your stupid cigarettes and drank your stupid beer. What the fuck do I have to do before you love me more than my brother?"

Naruto let this settle for a minute before he gave the other a sad smile. "It's not that easy, Princess...your brother was my first everything. My first boyfriend, he took my virginity, he was the one who got me into the wild life..."

"And you did all of that to me!" Sasuke cried. "W-well...except for the boyfriend part..." He gazed off to the side, his face flushing.

Naruto pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pants pocket and lit one of the noxious sticks. He took a puff from it and threw his head back to blow out the smoke. "Sasuke...I'm going to be a senior in high school and you'll just be a freshman. It cannot work. You saw it with Itachi and me. He's in college now and I was left behind. I don't want to do that to you." He inhaled the toxins of the cigarette and exhaled slowly.

The younger Uchiha glowered at the grass as he turned his body to lie on his side with his back facing Naruto. "So all this time I've just been a replacement for my brother." It wasn't a question. He knew it was true and the blond just confirmed it.

"I never said that." Naruto muttered. He gasped in shock when Sasuke began to laugh loudly and the raven rolled onto his back. "You're such a crazy fuck..." the older teen said and stuck the cigarette between his lips.

"At least..." Sasuke spoke between his broke laughs. "I don't...let my pony down!" His laughter ceased and he sighed before looking at Naruto. "You've touched a part of me I never knew I had. I've always been so serious and you just make me laugh." he sang, his voice taking on a deep husky tone. "We've been hanging pretty steady. I'm not impatient but I'm definitely ready. And I know we're not official, but I'm taking the initiative and maybe you wouldn't mind I call you baby. You've got the key to what I'm craving; you know what I mean. So baby send you love down! I'll be waiting with my tongue held out. I want to catch a little in my mouth, boy you taste so good!"

Naruto grinned and inhaled the poisons from the cigarette before taking it out of his mouth. "That's not even the right tune." he chuckled, smoke accompanying the sound. He became somber and reached over to pull a blade of grass out of Sasuke's iridescent hair. A pale hand caught his arms and he held his breath when his ring finger and pinky were swallowed by Sasuke's mouth. After a few moments of the mouth sucking on his fingers, he pulled back his hand and replaced it with his own mouth.

Sasuke let out a low moan as he tasted all that was Naruto. It was like savoring the taste of fresh, cool water from a spring high up in the mountains along with the flavor of cigarettes. The kiss ended all too soon and he lifted his head to follow Naruto's lips when they began to pull away, dropping it back down on the ground when he couldn't reach. "You're not being fair..." he whined. "I want you so badly...I want you to be mine. I want to be in your pants!"

Naruto rubbed at the area between his eyebrows with his thumb. Sasuke was still high, so he couldn't remain serious or speak quietly for longer than ten seconds. He looked down at the grinning boy, which was odd. He preferred Sasuke's usual scowl. Sighing, he stuck the cigarette back in mouth. Sasuke hadn't exactly been Itachi's replacement. Naruto knew that Itachi held his little brother in high regard and would do anything to protect his brother from the life that he secretly had. Naruto had taken advantage of this and corrupted Sasuke as Itachi had done to him. It wasn't until five months ago when he woke up in the back seat of his car with the younger Uchiha lying on top of him, a wool blanket being the only thing covering their naked bodies, that he had given up on the whole revenge plan. He felt as though he had taken it too far, but he couldn't stay away from Sasuke despite his guilt. He'd known all along that he had fallen for the young boy, but he never expressed his feelings to Sasuke because he didn't want the other to become attached to him. What were they going to do when Naruto went off to college? He didn't want to leave Sasuke with nothing like Itachi had.

As if he was reading Naruto's thought, Sasuke began singing again though this time he was off beat and out of tune. "Stay here with me! Don't wanna be part of your past! I know I wasn't your first kiss, but I want to be your last so stay here with me!"

Despite the horrible sound, Naruto couldn't help but smile. "You said it better than I ever could. When we're here together, I feel like there's a chance for us."

"There is." Sasuke deadpanned and pulled the cigarette from Naruto's mouth and took a puff from it. "Indirect kiss!" he announced to no one in particular.

"Princess...you aren't allowed to have anymore weed."

"But I like it!"

"No shit..." Naruto kissed him briefly on the lips, taking his cigarette from the other's hand. "What you said earlier...about me loving you more than your brother. I already do." He snickered when Sasuke gawked at him. "And if you really want to get serious, then that's fine, but when I have to go off to college-"

"We'll figure it out when that time comes." Sasuke said quickly and yanked him down for another kiss.

Naruto pulled back and stuck the cigarette between his lips. "So you still want my man babies?"

"Give them to me!" Sasuke squealed and lifted his legs to his chest.

Naruto laughed and pulled his legs back down so he could remove the younger boy's pants.

* * *

"_Ah! Fuck, Naruto, there! Right there!"_

"_Shit, I love your voice, Princess. Scream for me, baby."_

"_Na – ahhh – Naruto!"_

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Deidara asked as he set down the mail on the coffee table that was in front of the couch where an expressionless Uchiha Itachi was sitting with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"I'm listening to my ex-boyfriend and little brother have sex." Even his voice was void of all emotion.

"Oh, put it on speaker!" Deidara giggled and collapsed on the couch next to his boyfriend. He laughed nervously when the signature Uchiha death glare was directed at him. "Actually, I just remembered that I have an art project to work on." He pushed himself off the couch, but a hand caught his wrist and forced him back down.

Itachi put the phone on speaker, Sasuke's shouts and moans of pleasure filling the living room. "I'm sure you can compete with that, right?" He asked in slight amusement as he pinned Deidara to the leather couch.

Deidara began to feel uneasy with the look that the older Uchiha was giving him.

* * *

"By the way, dobe..."

"Hm?"

"Stop calling me 'Princess'."

"What? Why? You said that you didn't mind me calling you that."

"That's because I wanted you to like me. Now that I have you, I want it to stop."

"B-but! You're 'Princess' now because you'll be 'Queen' later!"

"What?"

"I don't know; I imagine that you'll end up being a drag queen when you grow up."

"Fuck you, Uzumaki! I hope you slip on a banana peel and die!"

"Someone's still high..."

"Like hell I am!"

**The End**

**Don't do drugs.**

**WEIRDEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I don't think I've ever cursed this much in a fic!**

**Pretend you never saw this, haha. I love high Sasuke though...**

**The songs used in this fic are: Sasuke's special version of "Foxy Foxy" by Rob Zombie, "Aftermath" by Benjy Davis Project, "Send Your Love Down" by Benjy Davis Project, and "Stay With Me" by Benjy Davis Project.**


End file.
